


Good to be Back

by Moonlight91



Series: New Routine [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, well has somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the S1 finale in which Phryne comes back to Melbourne after burying Jane to a welcoming party where the one person she hoped to see is not there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Back

Exhausted after a six week stay in England in order to bury Janie’s in the family crypt, Phryne arrived back to her home in St. Kilda feeling closure with a hint of sadness; Janie was found, now resting in peace in her parents’ estate, Murdoch Foyle was never going to see the light of day even though she knew nothing was going to bring Janie back, Phyrne still felt the loss of her sister. Since arriving to Melbourne a year ago to discover the truth of Janie’s disappearance, Phryne had started her own business as a private detective much to the slight annoyance of the City South Police Department, made a group of loyal friends and adopted a little girl who could have been the reincarnation of her late sister with the same name included.  

Due to it being late in the afternoon, assuming no one would be at home; Phryne opened the door with a surprising shock with swarms of people coming up to her screaming “SURPRISE!! Welcome Home Phryne!!”

The living room had trays of champagne glasses and food plates everywhere with the phonograph playing a lively tune as Phryne was getting all the hugs and kisses from everyone there. With Jane and Dot constantly asking about her trip and a slight hint from Phryne where they each looked at each other knowing they would be her companions the next time. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent with the party goers dancing, enjoying themselves as Phryne handed well-chosen gifts to each of the guest; Mr. Butler was given a fine bottle of sherry, Dot received a lovely modest silver bracelet which had made her more cry than blush because it was one of the few finer pieces of jewelry she owned. Jane was given a white porcelain music box with a pink rose crest when opening it has a little maiden dancing, Mac was given a gold plated cigarette case engraved with her name, Hugh was given a set of toy cars from the latest models which were fresh off the factory although Phryne could see he was slightly embarrassed for a few minutes until he brought back his cool mentality. Bert and Cec were then given each a case of Rum although Bert was given a slight annoyed look because he knew the bottles were not going to be use all at once.  By all accounts, the homecoming party was a success to everyone but Phryne; she was greeted back warmly with tales on how everyone had recently been with a too much champagne being served to where it was might been assumed this was a birthday party instead of a homecoming. As Phryne looked at the small box on her nightstand, she wrapped it closely to her feeling disappointed her first day back in Melbourne, Jack Robinson was the only one who she had not seen.

Tossing and turning the entire night, Phryne just kept thinking about Jack from the last time they had seen each other at her birthday party where they spent the night celebrating the new beginnings although she had hope he would at least kissed her again. Ever since Jack had kissed her during the middle of an undercover sting months back, Phryne kept trying to understand the full extent of their relationship. She knew he was currently separated from his wife but his honor and her respect for him would never let anything go further than the occasional thoughts she would have.

A knock was heard from upstairs; since Phryne was still up she went down with her robe still not covering her completely to answer the door annoyed at whoever decided to arrive so late into the night. She opened the door surprised at what she was seeing

“Jack, what are you doing here so late?” she asked

Knowing how proper Jack normally is finding it unusual he would have arrived let alone had been there to begin with. Jack walked into the foyer still handsome as ever; put his hat and trenchcoat on the coat hanger walking towards Phryne without saying a word began to kiss her in a passionate embrace. They both could not believe what was happening as Phryne responded to Jack’s mouth pulling his face closer towards with much urgency neither were sure what direction they were heading around the room until they somehow managed to land on the green sofa in the living room still clinging on to each other.

“Phryne my Phryne, I missed you so” stating each time kissing her mouth, the neck, then back to her lips again although this time more slow to admire the vibrant woman who been haunting his thoughts for weeks.

Contemplating on the decision she about to make, Phryne began to take off Jack’s coat followed by her robe revealing a small, silk, peach slip leaving little to the imagination; “Stay with me tonight?”

No words were spoken between them but Phryne knew from the sight of love in Jack’s eyes no question needed to be asked. They then walked upstairs to her bedroom continuing to kiss each other while Phryne started undoing Jack’s shirt and tie but had a hard time getting the clothes undone at first since Jack kept distracting her by constantly kissing her fingers and any open skin available. They reached the bed where Jack gently laid her down with his mouth still onto hers taking off her slip, meticulously kissing one breast while fondling the other. Phryne was already in complete ecstasy by what Jack was doing to her as she put her hand onto his soft brown hair helping him guide his movements which left him frightened at first for fear he might be doing something wrong. Since this was the first time in several years Jack had been with anyone other than his ex-wife, there was some fear he might not be able to live up to Phyrne’s expectations and/or they would regret this later on. Somehow suspecting the turmoil in Jack’s mind, Phryne began massaging his scalp as a way to assure him everything was fine leaving him so turned on from the caress of her fingers continuing his mouth from her stomach towards down to her pussy.

“Oh god Phryne, you are so beautiful”

Jack began to probe his tongue into her clit driving Phryne mad in ecstasy as he kept teasing her back and forth pulling his tongue out several times to taste her wetness while placing his hands on her breasts circling her nipples. Phryne has always dreamt of this but never thought Jack could be this passionate while still being consider it for, she became so wet on the verge of climax she wanted more from her handsome Inspector than teasing pleasure.

“I need you now Jack please!!!” she screamed

 Seeing Jack having one of his rare smiles began to help him unbuckle his belt to take off his trousers noticing how hard he had become as he entered her more urgent than anticipated hoping they won’t wake up thinking this could have been a dream. The rest of the night was spent laughing about random observations each pointed out, catching up on old times and making love until evidence of the morning had finally appeared in the bedroom A new day did not necessarily meant anything was permanent for they still were not sure where the other stood.

“Phyrne, I have to leave to the station now” Jack replied with a tone of sadness in his voice

“We still need to talk about us?” not wanting to ruin the moment any more than it already was, Jack then finished getting dressed then gave Phryne one last kiss on the cheek just as she was starting to become drowsy.

“Another time and whenever you are ready, I am a patient man” with another kiss this time on the mouth, Jack left the bedroom before gazing at a sleepy Phryne as the most beautiful sight he has ever seen one last time leaving the house for the first time in weeks optimistic of what was to come.

Hearing the door softly close as to not disturb her, Phryne then immediately fell asleep with a smile on her face happy she was completely in love.


End file.
